Clue scroll
:Perhaps you are looking for the 'Treasure Trails Guide?'' A '''Clue scroll is a reward that can be obtained randomly from killing monsters, playing minigames, fishing, woodcutting, or mining. Clue scrolls are the starting point of Treasure Trails - rewarding treasure hunts around RuneScape. There are five different levels of Clue scrolls, and higher level ones have a wider variety of rewards; after the update of 18 June 2015 it is now possible to have one Clue scroll of each tier at a time, while previously you could not get any clue scroll at all until you completed or dropped the previous one. Players can check how many steps have been completed in order to track progress on a Treasure Trail. It should be noted, that if a player dies in the Wilderness with a clue scroll, they WILL LOSE it, unless it is an item kept on death, or if that player has a clue box. Players will find that the clue scroll will be gone upon returning to their loot otherwise. 'HOWEVER ' When dying in the wilderness with a clue box, provided the player returns quick enough, will be able to loot their dropped clue scroll. Easy clue scroll (level 1) Easy clue scrolls are usually easy, short and without risk. These clues can be obtained as a drop from lower level monsters, pickpocketing H.A.M. members, or from Managing Miscellania. Possible rewards from easy clue scroll are the trimmed variants of bronze, iron, and black armour. A good, consistent source of easy clues can be done the following: *Goblins - Goblins drop easy clue scrolls at a 1/128 drop rate. Their low hitpoints and great numbers in a tight space make it very easy for players to get clue scrolls this way. *H.A.M members - H.A.M members have the highest easy clue scroll drop rate, at a rate of 1/50. Having high thieving and Agility is useful to reduce the chances of getting pickpocketed, along with H.A.M robes which will lower your chances of getting caught. Medium clue scroll (level 2) Medium clue scrolls are slightly more complex, featuring coordinate clues (No longer requires a Sextant, Watch and Chart to complete). Killing Pyrefiends is a fast way to obtain a level 2 clue. A good, consistent source of medium clues can be done the following: *Killing guards - Guards can drop medium clues, have very low hitpoints and have a drop rate of 1/128 (universally), or 1/102 if completion of the Falador Medum diaries is completed (applying only to Falador guards). *Killing dagannoths - Dagannoths in the Lighthouse and Catacombs of Kourend are highly aggressive, easy to kill and there are plenty of them, requiring less attention then killing guards. *Looting eclectic implings - Eclectic implings have the highest medium clue scroll drop rate, at a rate of 1/25. While relatively expensive if buying the jars in bulk, players with 50+ Hunter can catch Eclectic implings at a fairly decent rate. Hard clue scroll (level 3) Hard clue scrolls are usually longer and harder, often involving clues with medium/high level quests to access the area the clue sends you. Coordinate clues will always summon a Zamorak wizard (inside the wilderness) or a Saradomin wizard (outside the wilderness) excluding one in the duel arena. Both wizards use magic, while the Saradomin wizard can use poisonous melee. Level 3 clue scrolls are usually more rewarding, since they include rune items, and the more expensive Treasure Trail rewards (such as Third age armour). A good, consistent source of hard clues can be done the following: *General high level slayer - most monsters that the slayer masters (e.g Nieve/Steve, Duradel) assign usually drop hard clues. *Killing Hellhounds - Hellhounds have the highest hard clue drop rate, at a rate of 1/64. Killing Hellhounds in the Wilderness with a Ring of wealth (i) will double that to a drop rate of 1/32. *Killing Skotizo - Skotizo has a 100% drop rate for a hard clue scroll, although it requires a dark totem, which can be time consuming to obtain. Elite clue scroll (level 4) Elite clue scrolls requires numerous skills and quests, and are very hard and most exhausting clues. There is a possibility to encounter Bandosian Guard or Armadylian Guard during coordinate clues. A good, consistent source of elite clues can be done the following: *Looting dragon impling jars - dragon implings have a 1/50 drop rate of an elite clue scroll. Hunting and buying dragon implings is not recommended to farm elites due to their relative rarity and expensiveness. *Killing lava dragons with a ring of wealth (i) - turns their 1/250 drop rate into 1/125. *Looting Barrows chests - 1/33 drop rate when all six brothers are killed. *Killing Skotizo - Skotizo has a 1/5 drop rate for an elite clue scroll, although it requires a dark totem, which can be time consuming to obtain. *Killing Zulrah - Zulrah has a 1/75 drop rate for an elite clue scroll, and depending on the players stats, can be killed faster then looting the Barrows chest. Master clue scroll (level 5) Master clue scrolls are obtainable by trading one of each clue level (easy, medium, hard and elite) to Watson, who is found in the northern house with a loom, just west of the Hosidius House bank in Great Kourend. They are also obtainable as a reward from lower level clue scrolls, with higher clue scrolls presumably having a better chance. Master clues require even higher stats and more quest access, and will often involve high/hard to get gear to complete emote clues. List of clue scroll dropping monsters Rewards Trivia *It is possible, though extremely rare, for the player to receive the same clue multiple times in a row, regardless of occurrence. Category:Items